


More Than Just Words

by TayTay4936



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Family, Racism, Racist Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TayTay4936/pseuds/TayTay4936
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super short gap filler for episode 3x04 "More Than Words"</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Just Words

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware this is super short, but I just wanted to write a quick gap-filler. I just would have liked to see some sort of follow up with Brandon to go with the conversation he had with Stewart in "More Than Words." I also have a soft spot for anything involving the mother/son relationship between Brandon and Lena.

Stewart and Dana were getting ready to head home when Brandon pulled his grandfather aside as he exited the restroom.

"Hey, Grandpa. I was going to ask you this earlier, but I didn't want to make a scene or anything. What happened with Nate? Why did he leave?"

Stewart let out a resigned sigh. He still couldn't believe the actions of his own son.

"It turns out that that weekend he left us early, the one I told you about? I only told you what I knew. It turns out even I was in the dark."

Brandon's face showed his concern. "What happened?"

"Apparently, that weekend, he…he called Dana…" he shook his head, still in disbelief. "He called her the N-word."

Brandon's eyes grew wide.

"You're kidding me, right?"

"I wish I was, son."

"So-" Brandon tried to get his words out, not believing those words could come out of someone's mouth, especially directed at someone like his grandmother. "So what happened? What did you do?"

"He said that he "didn't recall" saying that, but Dana and Lena both knew he had. He wouldn't even apologize….So I asked him and his girlfriend to leave."

Brandon let out a long breath. "Well that's good, I guess. And I guess I should be glad I wasn't here when it all went down. I would've kicked his ass."

Stewart let out a chuckle, a small smile coming to his face. "I'm glad to hear that, son. Glad to hear it."

It was then that Brandon thought of something. "Wait a minute. Why didn't Mama or Grams ever tell you about what he said?"

"I'm pretty sure Lena was just following her mother's wishes. She was the one who had finally had enough last night and demanded that they face what really happened. Dana said she never told me because she was afraid I would never forgive Nate…and she was right."

Brandon nodded in approval before asking where his grandmother was.

"She's downstairs in the kitchen."

Once he eventually made it downstairs, Stewart saw his wife holding his oldest grandson in her arms, tears in her eyes.

Once she finally let him go, he turned to his mother. The woman he had no blood connection to but he loved just as if he did.

"You know I love you, right? I love you so much."

Lena pulled him into a hug of her own. "Of course I know that, baby. I love you too. With all my heart."

"You're amazing, Mama. I'm so proud I'm your son."

And if Lena let a sob escape, no one ever mentioned it.


End file.
